


i won't let you down

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal is Taken to the Vet, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Care for Injured Animal, Demisexual Ben Solo, Demisexual Rey (Star Wars), Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Animal (bird), Japanese Tea House, Maz’s Grandfather is Japanese, No Pregnancy, No mention of pregnancy, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is Maz’s Adopted Daughter, tea house AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben thought that quitting his cutthroat job at First Order would immediately fix all of his problems. But instead, he just feels lost.And then, as if by fate, he finds an injured bird and feels a sudden drive to save its life. With the help of Rey, the kind young woman who works at Ben’s favorite Japanese tea house, he cares for the bird. Maybe he’ll even learn to care for himself in the process.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Reylo Creatives: Anniversary Exchange 2021





	i won't let you down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardust_ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_ash/gifts).



> This is the first chapter out of three, and the next two will be coming soon. I'm super excited to share this story, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer #1: I do not know anything medically accurate about the care of injured birds. Please do not take medical advice from this fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer #2: This fic deals with sensitive subjects of race, multiracial households, adoption, and family estrangement. I would like to note that this is a work of fiction and is not intended to offer a comprehensive account of any of the characters' trauma or family relations, but they are touched upon. It's not my intention to give advice or a hyper-realistic portrayal of these issues. If you find any of these subjects sensitive or triggering, please don't feel bad about not reading!

_“Nobody taught me how to love mysеlf, so how can I love somebody else? I'm so new to this, I swear that I'm doing my best. I won't let you down.”_

love song, YUNGBLUD

\--

There are few things Ben Solo hates more about New York City than the damn pigeons. The ubiquitous birds, with their rotund bodies and beady red eyes, roam the streets in search of anything remotely edible – half a hot dog discarded on the side of the street, lo mein noodles stuck to the bottom of a week-old takeout container, or perhaps a piece of pizza crust gifted by an ill-informed tourist. Once they find a scrap of food, they _swarm_ , twenty or more of the football-shaped creatures flocking to fight over what might be a single Cheeto. This is the exact situation Ben Solo finds himself in now.

The birds crowd the sidewalk, creating a sea of gray feathers between him and his destination: Kanata Tea House.

The tea house is one of the oldest in Manhattan, established in the 1950s by an aging Ichiro Kanata (technically Kaneda, but it was changed at immigration like so many others) and thriving as a family business to this day. In the back of the store, Ichiro’s granddaughter Maz continues to host semiweekly tea ceremonies and demonstrations. The front room has been refreshed into a minimalist-yet-welcoming cafe selling hot teas, modern twists on traditional drinks, and Japanese snacks. The owner’s five cats roam freely through the cafe, accepting pats and cuddles from enamoured guests and sunning themselves in the window displays. Ben can honestly say that his daily trips to the tea house have become one of the highlights of his otherwise stressful life.

Not that he’s had much to look forward to, lately.

But even so, the sense of normalcy and routine is refreshing. Maz’s adopted daughter, Rey, is always behind the counter with a warm smile when he stops by, one of the few kind gestures he experiences on a daily basis. Even though he’s unapproachable and, more often than not, talking into his phone in an agitated tone, she never fails to offer him a peppy greeting. He’s willing to admit that, on occasion, he’s wondered what might happen if he hung around for longer and started up a conversation. But he’s always been in a hurry to leave. Maybe now that he doesn’t have anywhere to rush to… He pushes the thought out of his mind; he doubts she’s ever given him a second thought, what with his sullen demeanor and imposing stature. She’s probably like that with all her customers – she’s just _nice._

Ben focuses his attention back to the pigeons crowding the sidewalk, practically walking over him to peck at whatever crumbs they found. He may not have anywhere to go today, but he’d rather not spend all day waiting for birds to move. He lifts his foot slowly, attempting to find a clear patch in the middle of the swarm to put it down. No luck. The bastards don’t even react when he starts to lower his massive foot – it’s like they have zero self-preservation. _They_ are _shaped like footballs,_ he muses. He’s half tempted to wedge his foot under one and just...

 _Deep breaths,_ his new therapist’s voice rings out in his head.

Ben huffs in annoyance. It’s not like he was actually going to kick any of them. Still, he banishes the morbid little daydream from his mind. He moves to put his foot down _gently_ next to a particularly round pigeon when another swoops down to land in the empty spot.

The pigeon lets out an indignant _coo,_ flapping its wings territorially. Ben attempts to shoo the pest away, but it just glares up at him. _No,_ the bird seems to say, _you move._

Despite all attempts to regain his balance, Ben finds himself tilting down and to the right more and more each moment. Time slows as he falls gracelessly to the concrete with bent arms outstretched in a last-ditch effort to break his fall. The birds around his feet grunt loudly in distress as they realize the imminent danger they’re in. They scatter as rapidly as they appeared, leaving only wispy gray feathers and wet white droppings as evidence.

Ben hits the ground with a groan. Maybe this is karma – the pigeons sensing his unkind intentions toward them and deciding to teach him a lesson. Whatever it is, it _hurts._ He grumbles as he pushes himself onto his hands and knees. His phone had tumbled out of his hand and slipped several feet away before coming to rest on the side of the sidewalk. Ben stretches a stinging, newly scraped hand toward the device.

And then he sees it.

Lying inside the gutter is a small sparrow, its wing protruding at an abnormal angle. Its soft, brown feathers are askew in several places and Ben can see its tiny body heaving with labored breaths. Ben watches as it tries to move a wing, only managing to evoke a twitch.

His heart aches for the little bird, and he instinctively reaches out for it. There’s no way this sparrow will last long alone in the city – not in this condition. As his hand enters the animal’s field of vision, its breathing picks up speed and it _cheeps_ feebly.

“Shhhh, it’s okay – it’s okay,” Ben whispers, switching tactics. He continues the mantra as he grabs his scarf and inches it slowly closer to the injured creature.

The bird’s frantic movements calm and its vocalizations soften to a quiet _chirp_. Ben coaxes it onto the scarf, noting that its legs seem unharmed and stable. He cradles the bird gently as he rises. He’s not sure if he can help, but he has to try _something_ to save the poor creature.

 _Vet clinic – I need to get it to a vet,_ he thinks. _But how?_

He scans his surroundings for a box – a discarded Starbucks cup – _anything_ – to carry the sparrow in securely across the city, but there are none in sight. Ben curses his luck, searching his brain for another solution. And then it comes to him.

He takes off as swiftly as he dares toward the tea house entrance, shouting loudly for help.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed it!! If you did, please feel free to leave kudos & comments! Chapter 2 is coming soon, so get excited to meet Rey and watch these two take care of their new feathered friend!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
